


Starlight Fade

by SilverKitsune



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Carnelian - Freeform, Carnelian/Lazu, Everyone is so different in Hoshimeguri, Hoshimeguri AU, How do I even tag for this ship, Lazu - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers for the end of the event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: There's not much left for someone like Carnelian, other than to retire to the countryside and fade into obscurity, all by himself. Luckily for him, someone refuses to let him go alone.





	Starlight Fade

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist trying to read the rest of the story, so I kept reading even though my Japanese is pretty weak. Forgive me if there are parts that don't exactly line up with the event story, even though this one's meant to bridge what happened between the end and the epilogue. I just really really love how the entirety of Carnelian and Lazu's relationship runs on Undying Loyalty so have another drabble. At least it's a happier one this time? XD
> 
> Also since all the characters and relationships from Hoshimeguri are so different from their main story versions, it didn't feel right to tag this as MitsuTama when I'm writing for Carnelian/Lazu. Yes, I gave up on not shipping them so have yet another debatably shippy drabble from me.

He stood in the foyer of the castle, taking in his surroundings one last time. This would most likely be one of his last times setting foot in this place. The royal palace always felt more like a prison, a gilded cage at best, than a home to him.

Still . . .

He could remember the way to his father's study, the place where his father disciplined him for seemingly failing, even though he had met the requirements. Even after his father died, he still couldn't stop thinking of it as such – he might be the king in title, but he'd heard plenty of the whispers in the castle. Of how they _really_ felt about him.

He could still remember the way to the ball room, where his failure to properly charm every guest with wit and dance was met with yet another harsh lecture, along with lessons on how to be a more charmingly sociable Crown Prince.

He could still remember the sitting room just a little further down the corridor, where he would practice the violin until his fingers ached and bled, only to have his father pick apart at every imperfection in his performance, even though every note was already pitch perfect.

When he realized that he, and he alone, was the one who could hear the voice of Alba's Star Gem shard . . . it was the first time he felt like his existence had a purpose. A reason. But even that . . .

He sighed. The summer home in the countryside he'd managed to negotiate for himself from the court for abdicating the throne was at least a small comfort to him. He'd been there once, a long time ago, before his father had decided to invade Eterno, before his mother passed away. It had, perhaps, been the one happy memory he'd had of his parents from his childhood, before the strict lessons and endless hours of studying and practicing began.

The sound of rustling cloth and metal chains clinking behind caught his attention, and he turned. Leaning heavily against a nurse - who was, no doubt, given the unenviable task of looking after him - was Lazu.

“I . . .” Carnelian stopped. What was there to say to the man who'd served him so faithfully over the years, despite the tragedy he'd caused as the result of a fit of childish jealousy?

“Your Majesty-”

“No, Lazu. I'm not the king anymore. Your place is here, as the aide to the next king, whoever they choose.”

Lazu shook his head. “No, my place is next to you, Lord Carnelian, like it has always been, since the beginning.”

"But I'm-"

"No. But you will always be _my_ king."

He could feel the prickling behind his eyes, instantly blinking them away out of habit. It wouldn't do for the-

\- but he wasn't the King of Alba anymore, let alone a Crown Prince.

Then what did it matter, if he let a few tears fall?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream at me/see more i7 content, give me a nudge on Twitter! I go by [@soymilkheaven](https://twitter.com/soymilkheaven) over there!


End file.
